Decisions of Life
by Dark Nite Rumi
Summary: You and Kurama have a life together...soon. You both have to survive the senior year of high school first. But when will it be too late for you to snag him? R&R please
1. Who is Shuichi?

Decisions of Life Chapter One  
  
DNR: Hello all!!^.^ I feel like writing something long so strap yourselves in. This is for a girl's....or if you're gay this will work....POV. If you are straight and a guy, please don't read this or pretend you're a girl. Me no ownie! Ok? ::bows:: Cya after this chapter.^^  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
You are that new girl at school. So far, the day's been boring, but thank god it's lunchtime. You seat yourself at an empty table. Sooner or later many other girls, ignoring you, sit at the same table. You go to buy the icky and sloppily made lunch they serve you. When you come back, the girls invite you to sit among them. So you have no other choice but to do so. They start giggling and laughing when on boy walks past, but you didn't catch what he looked like. The start mumbling things like: "Shuichi...what a doll..." or "He was SO looking at ME.". You begin to wonder who this Shuichi was and you ask, stupidly. They all laughed. You begin to blush when the "Shuichi" comes over to the table. He was standing right behind you.  
  
"SHUICHI!!!" One of the girls screamed.  
  
"Oh...my...god....!!!" Another wailed,  
  
The boy smiles, and something inside you melts to liquid butter. Your face begins to flush.  
  
"Uh...hi..." You manage to mutter before running off to the bathroom. The whole lunchroom laughed at you as you ran out.  
  
***  
  
You stumble out of the bathroom, wiping you face from tears. You find the boy who was behind you earlier leaning on the wall next to the door. He runs up next to you. "Are you okay?" His voice was even dreamier than his smile, if that's possible.  
  
You begin to feel a lump in your throat; you couldn't speak at all. You managed a nod. He sighed with relief. "I cannot believe this school sometimes... Why would they laugh at you?" he said with a bit of concern. Perfect. Lovely. Faint-worthy.  
  
"I....I dunno..." You both all of a sudden notice he grabbed your hand, and he didn't even know it either. You both quickly pull away, blushing. He chuckles nervously, but you just laugh dreamily and faint right on the spot.  
  
(A/N: Sheesh....you're so accident prone XD)  
  
You awake to someone dabbing your forehead. And, yet again, there was that boy, with a damp rag, dabbing your forehead. He stops when he notices you've come back from dreamy world. You sit up from where ever you were lying down but soon notice a whole group of people you never seen at the school before were playing around in this room, where ever you were. You shifted your gaze back at the boy. He smiles his trademark smile.  
  
"You are in my home, ___ (your name). You had fainted in the middle of the day and even more laughs come at you. I had no choice but to bring you home with me."  
  
"Y-You know my name....?" you asked shakily.  
  
He nodded, still smiling. The was a sudden crash and a short boy with spiky hair came in the room; he had kicked open the door.  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Hiei," the tall, orange-haired boy said. His voice was painful to listen to, and his face was indescribably ugly. (A/N: Sorry Kuwa fans ^.^;; )) You winced. 'Hiei' sat himself in Kurama's chair, when he notices you.  
  
"Who the hell is THAT?" he asked, with haste.  
  
"Hiei, this is ___. She goes to my school," the boy-wonder-who-saved-your- ass-today said. Hiei snorted.  
  
"You HAVE to stop caring for ningens, Kurama. They only get you into trouble."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Hiei got aggravated.  
  
"Shut up." Those where the two words that made you think differently of this boy, and the two words that made Hiei trudge out the door, slamming it so hard the picture frames on the wall fell off.  
  
You sit there, holding your head. "Ow....my head..."  
  
The boy Hiei called Kurama, the one who helped you earlier, frowned and forced you to lay back down. He told you to get lots of rest. So, at the sound of his voice you drift into a dream.  
  
***Y*O*U*R**D*R*E*A*M***  
  
"KURAMA!!!" You yell. "WHERE THE FU—" Someone's arms wrap themselves slowly around your waist that soothes you out of your anger.  
  
"Right here, ___" Kurama whispers into your ear.  
  
You turn your head so you can kiss his cheek. "You're fired..."  
  
Kurama stumbles back. "What?"  
  
You put a hand on you're side, shifting your weights so you look bad girl style. "Boss just called. Says you can't keep anything orderly. You lose too many people during operations, Kura-chan." Kurama just looks down at the floor.  
  
"He's right..."  
  
You walk over to Kurama and pull him into a hug. "Don't worry, there's a lot of jobs out there just WAITING for you, Kurama."  
  
"I...I hope so..." You realize he began to cry into your chest.  
  
***E*N*D**D*R*E*A*M***  
  
You wake up, heart pounding. "What the hell...?" You look at the floor, and there was Kurama, sleeping peacefully with the blankets pushed to his legs. You jump out of bed and pull the covers up to his shoulders, where you suddenly begin to pull your lips closer to his...  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Kurama: NUUU!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!  
  
DNR: ^^;;;  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
DNR: Tune in next time to see if you get that kiss^^ WHOOT XD 


	2. Are we even ready for this?

Decisions of Life Chapter 2  
  
DNR: Hee hee!!. 3 very good reviews from Lone Sakura, Shadow Fox2, and Kurama's Angel . Thank you guys so much, and for all who didn't, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Me no ownie, me no get sued for something me no own, ok? TO THE BAT CAVE!!!!  
  
The door opens and you jerk your head away. You soon realize no one comes in; you think it's the wind. You continue to look down upon your precious Kurama's face. Then you begin to wonder just WHY some called him Kurama and some called him Shuichi. You shrug it off and drag a finger down his cheek and you reach his mouth when he begins to stir in his sleep. You pull back, thinking he'd wake up. You hide under the covers, when sure enough he gets up. You pull down the covers just enough that you can see him but he cant see you.  
  
He stretches, intertwining his fingers together and sort of pushing up, stretching like a cat. You begin to giggle, your face flushed. That's when he noticed you were awake. You stopped and hid yourself under the covers even deeper, but that didn't matter. He all of a sudden pounced on top of you, starting to tickle you. You, for the first time in ages, begin to laugh, enjoy yourself, to share a moment with someone. You eventually fall off the bed, still laughing when he becomes serious.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks, holding out a hand to help you up. You thankfully accept.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." You said it with a little giggle still in your mouth. You pull yourself back up on the bed and stare into his deep emerald eyes. He, as well, stares in yours. You both looked like statues, just frozen in time. Then you both begin to have some sort of pull where both of your faces somehow meet at the lips. Funny, you don't remember agreeing to kiss him. Wait a sec, hold the phone. KISS HIM?????  
  
You pull away. He blinks wildly. "What's the matter?" he asks. You begin to cry.  
  
"You don't wanna love me..." You cry out to him, loud enough to wake the neighborhood. He gets worried and hushes you, pushing you gently back so you both are laying down.  
  
"I...I didn't mean to go that far, I mean...." he stuttered.  
  
"But...I just met you less then a day ago! How could you even think..."  
  
", I don't mean to...hurt you...but for some reason I have this strange feeling I can trust you with some...secrets...of mine...." You look at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"What kind of...secrets?"  
  
Kurama looked down. "I am no human, . I am not just another pretty face. You see, I am a kitsune of the Makai. A pursuer beat me down, and I had no choice but to have my soul and power flee to the Ningenkai. And I grew in this body...the body of Shuichi Minamino..." You cup his chin and bring his face to eye level.  
  
"I am accepting of that, Kurama," you say, mentioning his name for the first time. He smiled slightly, but it disappeared quickly and tears formed in HIS eyes. You get into action mode (A/N: DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAA!!!!) and pull him into a hug. He cries into your shoulder. You don't know what to do, so you begin to rub his back and hush him.  
  
It's late in the morning, you are half asleep on top Kurama, and listening to the gentle beats of his heart. Kurama, however, is the one sleeping.  
  
His alarm rings in your ears, and he stirs and moans. It's time for school...  
  
You get up off of him, fully awake but still drowsy. (A/N: I HATE THAT!!! --) He sits up in bed, but falls back down asleep. You giggle and grab his leg, drag him out of bed into his bathroom, into the bathtub and you turn on the cold water.  
  
"HOLY #$&%$##$%&(&%$##$%&&$##$&(!!!!!" Kurama screamed. "I'M AWAKE!!!!!" You, apparently, are bawling out laughing at him. He turns the water off and gets out of the tub. You stop laughing when he gets that evil smirk. He decides to wring out his hair dry on you, but you quickly run for it, to the school, back to the torture house, back to life. Laughing the whole way.  
  
"Shuichi??? WHAT HAPPENED???" One of the girls screamed when Kurama ran in the school, looking for you. You run up from behind and tackle him to the ground.  
  
"Yes, what happened?" you ask sarcastically in a funny way. Kurama gets up easily and you fall off of his back. "Hey!!!"  
  
"I don't have time for this..." Kurama says, folding his arms and walking to his locker. You panic.  
  
"Kurama!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO...ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??????" Kurama kept walking. Your short temper finally kicked in.  
  
You began to chase after him. "FINE!!! What if I were to tell this WHOLE SCHOOL your little SECRET!!!" He turned around. Tears were in his eyes. You paused. "W-What's the matter?" You run up to him and sit him down on the floor.  
  
"I don't know..." Kurama whispers. "I don't know..."  
  
"Then there is no room and reason for tears!!" You rub his back.  
  
He pulls away from you and looks straight in your eyes. Then he pulls you into a long, hard kiss you will never forget.  
  
You finally got that kiss you wanted so bad.  
  
DNR: Awwww....so kawaii.  
  
Kurama: NUUUU!!! YOU DID IT T-T  
  
DNR: Please review! 


	3. Kaio, Queen of the Raven Demons

Decisions of Life Chapter 3  
  
DNR: Sorry, long time no update, but I'll make this one longer...I'm getting so busy with my websites...oh well, here I am!!

Later that day...after school...you two are ALREADY holding hands. He slips his free hand in his pocket and pulls out a necklace. A GOLD necklace. Hm. Lucky you. He leads you into the park, where he sits you on a bench. He sits closely next to you.  
  
" , I'm beginning to think of things...I..." His voice seemed to drift off.  
  
"What?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "...I'm not going to last as long as you may want, so..." He gets behind you and puts the necklace around your neck. "...I want you to have this. To remember me by. My job is to rid this world, the Ningenkai, of demons who hate us and want to kill us. I'm afraid there will be a time where one demon is stronger and...."  
  
"Don't say that!!!" You feel tears forming in your eyes when you see them forming in his. You pull him back on the bench. "Don't you ever think like that...I-I love you..."  
  
He buries his face into your shoulder, not noticing some people calling his name.  
  
"KURAMA YOU SAP!!!" that tall orange-haired boy, who yet again shows up, says loudly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR CRYING IN THIS GIRL'S STUPID SHOULDER!!!" He laughed as if it was funny, but you obviously didn't think it was.  
  
"Shut up, baka." The boy whom of they called Hiei said, tripping him and putting a foot on the tall boy's back. He looked at Kurama. "Kurama, people are staring. No more tears."  
  
Kurama sat up, his cheeks tear stained. His wiped his eyes off with his hand, gently moving it back and forth over them. It didn't help, as the tall baka was still laughing (although his was tripped), because he had another wave of tears stream down his face. He buried his face back in the same spot in your shoulder. The tall boy stopped. "Kurama? You okay?"  
  
Some other boy came into the picture. He had raven black hair and it was gelled back neatly. He hovered over Kurama. "Yo, Kurama, it's Yusuke. Maybe we should take you home, you look bad, man." He rubbed Kurama's back gently, to much of your surprise. Kurama's crying didn't stop, but it slowed. He turned around after wiping his face again.  
  
"No thanks, Yusuke. I am fine."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..." He stumbled to get up and he ran out of the park.  
  
All the boys averted their gazes at you. You don't look away. "W-What?"  
  
"Who the hell are YOU?" the tall boy asks, getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
"N-No one..."  
  
"If Kurama would cry in YOUR shoulder, you must be SOMEONE." Yusuke said. Hiei looked at you with big bug eyes.  
  
"She...she...Kurama...he...hooooolllllly shooting ducks," Hiei said, fading off once in a while. (A/N: XD I'm trying to keep this PG...)  
  
Yusuke stared at Hiei. "What?"  
  
"She's the reincarnation of Kaio, the fierce Raven demon queen. I recognize the face and scent."  
  
"I-I'm what???" you stutter out, looking around.  
  
"Kurama must have noticed it too. Youko...he had his grimy kitsune paws all over her...then they BOTH died..."  
  
"...on the same day," you finished, sounding possessed. Hiei took a step back. "Hello, Hiei, forbidden child." You said it evilly, an evil grin creeping up your evil lips up your evil face. (A/N: EVILLLLLLLL!!!!)  
  
"Kaio. Do not possess the girl. She is an innocent teenage human."  
  
"The younger the better. Besides, she's starting to get it on with Shuichi. Not too innocent to ME."  
  
"Kaio, I..." Hiei paused. "Youko loved you. Just accept that your reincarnation took HIS reincarnation—" You/Kaio cut him off.  
  
"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL HE IS KING OF MY KINGDOM. YOUKO WILL BE MINE."  
  
"KAIO!!!! RELEASE THE GIRL!!!!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"She is passage to Youko. She will be his, Shuichi's. I will be Youko's. End of story." Kaio disappears and you fall on the ground, unconscious. Hiei runs up to you.  
  
"Kurama...what have you gotten yourself into..." Hiei sighed. Yusuke and the tall one were shivering deeply.  
  
"Wh-Who was that!?!? Her rei was so powerful!!!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
There was much silence as Hiei laid you on the bench. Then it was Kurama's turn to scream. He had returned with new clothes on.  
  
" - ..." He stuttered. (the beginning letter of your name goes in front of the dash) "H-Hiei what just happened?"  
  
Hiei stood up. "You know what happened. Kaio took her over. She still wants Youko." Kurama looked down.  
  
"I feared as much..." he murmured. "I never thought she could take over like that..."  
  
"IT WAS HUUUGE!!!!" the tall one yelled. "HER ENERGY!!"  
  
"Yes, Kuwabara. She is lethal, scared millions of demons to their deaths. Literally."  
  
"And that is why you pretended to love her, you feared she would destroy you...." Hiei said quietly. "And she fell for it."  
  
"But the strange thing is, both Youko and Kaio's reincarnations fell in love with on another, correct?" Yusuke inquired. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Very strange."  
  
"Hm. So what now?" Kuwabara asked. They all shrugged.  
  
Then your eyes shot open.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOUKO KURAMA." Kaio screamed, taking you over...yet again... "YOU DECIEVE ME FOR A SIMPLE FEAR? YOU ARE NOT WORTH ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!" The tone she had scared Yusuke and Kuwabara, and Hiei a little. Kurama just looked at her. Smiling.  
  
"So...demons DO get wrinkles." Kurama said, his hair turning from red to silver; his eyes turning from green to gold.  
  
"Take that back."  
  
"Hm." He grunts with a smile.  
  
"You will lose everything."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Including her."  
  
"Shuichi loves her, not me."  
  
"You best care about her as well or else. Shuichi is able to defeat you now, you know."  
  
"And you are keeping track?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes." She then jumped in the air, not in YTOUR body anymore, but in hers. The same way Youko turned if you're confused. Her nails grew longer and she held them straight at Youko, planning to land on him with the dangerously sharp nails. "DIE!!!!" Youko smirked and he turned back into Shuichi.  
  
Screams filled the park.

It was quiet after a shocking second.  
  
Kurama's chest was blood stained; it was pouring all over the sidewalk. People gathered to see, and even one took the consideration to call the hospital. No one said a word.  
  
The ambulance lights and sirens blared.  
  
"STAND CLEAR STAND CLEAR!!!"  
  
People stood back and watched the horror.  
  
Hiei was dead silent. He was stuck in the moment, playing back the horrid scene Youko had caused. He fell to his knees, black tear gems clinking on the sidewalk. One rolled over to Kurama's bloodstain in the sidewalk.  
  
"KURAMA, NO!!!!!!"  
  
"Hiei, Hiei, he'll be fine!!!" Yusuke told Hiei, wishing he would believe it himself. "He'll be...oh Hiei..." Yusuke crawled on the ground to support himself and his scared friend. "We can only hope..."

DNR: BUM BUUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!  
  
Kurama: YOU EVIL LITTLE--!!!  
  
Hiei: ......


	4. Thank God

Decisions of Life Chapter 4  
  
DNR: Sowwy for the delay of updates, school has been a pain and I had to make the official hatelisting for Karasu...lol anyways...I hope you enjoy  
  
BEEP.  
  
Yusuke had his head leaning on a wall, forcing back the tears.  
  
BEEP.  
  
Hiei sat near Kurama's hospital bed, watching and keeping a close eye on his pale friend under the pale blue sheets. Everything was so...pale...  
  
BEEP.  
  
The tall one was sitting on a chair, his fingers intertwined with one another and his chin resting on them. His eyes were glued to the floor.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Dead silence.  
  
You, unconsciously, were in the room as well, a few scrapes and bruises but nothing too bad. You were lying in the bed next to Kurama, as requested by Yusuke. Kurama was beginning to open his eyes. Slowly. Dead silence.  
  
"Ku-Kurama???" Hiei shot up and hovered over his wounded friend. You stirred in your sleep, only merely wincing and turning away. Hiei looked at you, but then his crimson eyes shot back to Kurama as he spoke.  
  
"H-Hiei..." Kurama reached out towards the side, towards your bed. Hiei smiled and pushed your bed closer to his. Hiei then put your and Kurama's hands together, when you woke up.  
  
"WT??????" You screamed. "What happened? Where am I—KURAMA!!!" You screamed even more. Kurama moaned. Hiei hushed you.  
  
"That raven demon we were talking about, she took you over and hurt Kurama basically. You're okay, and he will be alright."  
  
"Oh yeah? Don't tell me, tell him." You pointed at Yusuke, who had tears streaming down his face.  
  
Hiei sweatdropped. "Yu-Yusuke..."  
  
You smiled. "It's nice of you all to be here, but...I don't exactly belong here...I'm really okay..." You tried getting up but you slipped and fell on the floor. "OWWWWWwwwwwwww...."  
  
"I...disagree..." Kurama said weakly, smiling. You got up immediately. "Hey..."  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU SAY??? THIS THINGY ALMOST KILLED YOU AND SHE CAME FROM ME!!! YOU SHOULD...hate me..." You faded away. Kurama's smile vanished.  
  
"I-It's alright...I've been through worse..." You limp over to the side of his bed and sit on the edge. Then you lay back and end up right next to him. You smile and kiss his forehead.  
  
"I'm glad you're not mad. I feel like it's my fault."  
  
"But...it's not..."  
  
"I know, I know...but...still..."  
  
Hiei sat on the edge of the bed. "It's no one's fault besides Youko's. He's the one who cowardly turned back into Shuichi, damaging YOU instead. The bastard."  
  
The tall one, Kuwabara (A/N: I'm tired of saying the tall one...), got up and left the room. Yusuke followed. Hiei smiled and went right after, giving you two the "privacy" you wanted. (A/N: Ooooooh......)  
  
DNR: Sorry for it to be sooo short....I have to go to a Phillies game soon...I'll try to update soon.... 


End file.
